Scrappy-Doo
This article is about the original incarnation of the character. For other incarnations, see Scrappy-Doo (disambiguation). : The Scarab Lives! }} Scrappy-Doo is a Great Dane puppy and the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Scrappy is the most noteworthy of Scooby's relatives. He is noted for being quite headstrong and always wanting to face off in a fight against the various villains (unlike his uncle). Scooby and Shaggy Rogers were present at Scrappy's birth.SD&SD (2nd series): Scrappy's Birthday, season 1, episode 7©. Physical appearance Scrappy has a brown coat and black nose. His ears are pointed and slightly bent at the tip. He wears the traditional Doo family collar. Personality Scrappy idolized his uncle Scooby and would often assist Scooby and his friends in solving mysteries. With a highly energetic and brave personality, despite his small size, Scrappy was the opposite of his uncle; Scrappy would usually insist on trying to directly fight the various monsters Scooby and his associates encountered. But, there were times when he showed a little cowardice. When he started traveling with Scooby, he was very naive on how do deal with danger, but as he gets older, he learned that there's a time to be bold and to retreat. He feels great sadness when he feels that the people he loves is gone for good as shown when he thought Scooby was taken to Ancient Arabia with genies and when Daphne fell into an eternal slumber and won't wake up. Powers and abilities He has the ability to speak in English like many members of his family. He's also very strong as he can run while holding Shaggy and Scooby, despite his small size. He's very smart when he figured out the clues Shaggy's uncle left for him to solve. He mostly walks in his hind legs, rarely seen on all fours. History Early life Scrappy was born at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital to Scooby-Doo's sister Ruby-Doo. Minutes after he was born, he took off looking for action, unknowingly followed by Shaggy and Scooby. He went back to his mother after unable to find anyone to play with. They saw Shaggy and Scooby being chased by a hot-tempered orderly, and he decided to join in on the action. He grew attached to his Uncle Scooby, and wanted to travel with when he grows up. Scrappy originally lived in New York City with his old gang, Duke and Annie, before traveling with Mystery Inc.SD&SD (1st series): The Ransom of Scooby Chief, season 1, episode 16. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. (The Scarab Lives!) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one He was kidnapped by a pirate to be his cabin boy. But, Shaggy and Scooby followed him, and after a long chase, they took control of the ship. (Long John Scrappy) While celebrating Scrappy's birthday, Shaggy told the trio the story about Scrappy's real birth. Season two While Shaggy and Scooby took a steam bath in Al's Health Spa, he left the machine on too long causing Shaggy and Scooby to turn into babies. Blaming himself, he promised to take care of them till they grew up. While the babies played in the park, he expressed how rough babysitting was. While giving them a bath after they played in the mud, Shaggy and Scooby made way too much bubble bath, causing them to float away in a big bubble. Scrappy in a panicked state, caught them just in time when the bubble popped. They rolled into a baby show where the judge named Shaggy and Scooby instant winners. Just then, they grew back to their rightful age, with no idea what happened, much to Scrappy's relief, who passed out and won the baby show, instead. (Scooby Dooby Goo) Season three He and Shaggy tried to stop Genie-Poo from taking Scooby back to ancient Arabia with Jasmine the Genie, blowing their three wishes by mistake in the process. He was devastated when it seemed like Scooby went with to Arabia with them. But, were overjoyed when they learned that Scooby escaped the genies just in time. (Scooby-Doo and Genie-Poo) ''Scrappy & Yabba-Doo'' He helped Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty capture cattle rustlers at the McKay Ranch. ( ) He got scolded when he squashed Dusty's new hat while trying to catch a mosquito that's been bothering them. Later at night, he overheard Dusty and Yabba expressing how annoying the mosquito was, thinking they're talking about him. Deeply saddened, he ran away on his own. He met up with train robbers who tricked him into getting a shipment of silver from the train. Afterwards he's sent on his own again. He helped Yabba and Dusty (who went looking for him after discovering he was gone and got captured by the robbers) escape from the ghost town jail. He helped them stop the robbers from escaping, and Yabba and Dusty made up with him afterwards. ( ) He rode on Wildfire in the Tumbleweed Derby when Slade and Snooky tried to stop him such as taking down a bridge or knocking him off Wildfire. ( ) ''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' Insert details here. ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. ( ) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Scoobra Kadoobra) He was sad when Scooby quit the gang after being scared too much. When Scooby and Vincent traveled ten years into the future, Scrappy and Flim-Flam had turned evil, now serving Time Slime. Scooby went back to his time, saved the gang and trapped Time Slime in the Chest of Demons. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) Insert details here. (The Ghouliest Show on Earth) ''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' He went with Shaggy and Scooby when the former inherited his plantation and treasure. Scrappy was the one who found and figured out most of the clues to the treasure Shaggy's uncle left for him. During the hunt, they called for the Boo Brothers to get rid of the ghosts, and had several encounters with an escaped gorilla, Billy-Bob Scroggins and the ghosts haunting the mansion. The ghosts turned out to be Sheriff Rufus Buzby's black sheep brother, who was after the treasure. They left the plantation for the Boo Brothers to haunt forever, and gave all the treasure away to the Beauregard Trust Fund for Orphans.Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) While on the swamp ride, Scrappy fell overboard during an attack by the swamp monster and was dragged underwater with it. Scooby showed no hesitation to save him and finds him tied up with a couple. (Monster of a Time) He was heartbroken when he thought that Scooby had turned bad, but was immediately reassured when he said he's just undercover. (Birddog of Alcatraz) He was embarrassed that he went undercover disguised as a little girl under the name of "Bubbles" and was outraged when Alice thought he was ugly. He attracted the attention of Major Minor annoying him. He let his act get into his head that he was angered when they had to leave. (When Scooby Comes Marching Home) ''Cartoon Network Presents'' Insert details here. (Puppy Power!) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' When Mystery Inc. returned to the Himayalas to retrieve the Chest of Demons, they reunited with Flim-Flam, who asked them on the whereabouts of Scrappy, only for Velma Dinkley to reply with a rather unusual "What's a Scrappy?" , direct-to-video film 29. Appearances * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** Every episode * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** Every episode * Scrappy & Yabba-Doo ** Every episode * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show ** Every episode * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** Every episode * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ** Every episode * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) * Cartoon Network Presents ** #24. Puppy Power! * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #50. Behind the scenes Scrappy was added to the cast of Scooby-Doo to save the show's ratings, which by 1979 had begun to sink to the point of cancellation threats from ABC. After his addition to the show proved to be a ratings success, Hanna-Barbera restructured the show around Scrappy in 1980. The original format of four teenagers and their dog(s) solving supernatural mysteries for a half-hour was eschewed for simpler, more comedic adventures which involved real supernatural villains, opposed to regular humans in disguise. Scrappy remained an integral part of the Scooby-Doo franchise, on both TV and in Scooby related licensed products and merchandising, through the end of the 1980s. He was also briefly the star of his own seven minute shorts — the Scrappy & Yabba Doo segments of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Teamed with his uncle Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty, he helped maintain law and order in a small town in the American west. In later years, the presence of Scrappy-Doo has often been criticized as having had a negative impact on the various Scooby-Doo series of the 1980s. Others credit Scooby-Doo's gradual decline during that period to other factors, such as the format changes. Scrappy-Doo has become the symbol of a character, usually over-exuberant or cute in an irritating way, that critics say is gratuitously added to a series. He hasn't had a main (positive) role in animated form since Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. When A Pup Named Scooby-Doo was created, Tom Ruegger saw it as a chance to do the series over, forgetting Scrappy. However, Scrappy was not completely forgotten and during the 1990's, he was the co-star of a video game and featured prominently in Archie Comics' run, until the last few issues, possibly as a result of Turner being bought by Warner Bros. This is more evident when DC Comics took over and shied away from Scrappy, with even one of the newsletters telling the reader(s) not to bring him up (although they made the last issue of Cartoon Network Presents about him, putting him in a positive light, although still somewhat tongue in the cheek), and Cartoon Network making bumpers, which mocked Scrappy with every chance they got, as well as making a cruel intended game on their official website. The de facto landslide of negativity against Scrappy was personified in , which depicted him as the main antagonist, because the writer, James Gunn, vehemently despised him. Seemingly because of this, DVD and VHS covers had not carried Scrappy on the front, until 2015, with the surprising release of Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1. In addition to the film, Scrappy-Doo also made a brief appearance in an episode of the 2000s animated series Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law in the episode, Shaggy Busted), where he appeared at the end of the episode to repeat his catchphrase, only to be scooped up by Avenger the eagle, where everybody laughs. In later episodes, his corpse can be seen as an Easter egg (like for example, in Avenger's nest). In the DVD short for Aloha, Scooby-Doo!, An Evening with the Scooby-Doo Gang, Fred mentions a sixth member of the gang, who Shaggy thinks is Scrappy, someone they're not supposed to talk about, but Fred is talking about the Mystery Machine. In another more widely available moment, in the DTV , the Monstrous Machine rams through a stand of plush toys resembling Scrappy right down to his dogtag. In the separate universe of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, a statue of Scrappy-Doo is shown in the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. When Daphne attempts to talk about him however, Freddy cuts her off, saying that they swore never to speak of him again, implying something negative happened regarding him. Notes/trivia * Lennie Weinrib provided his voice for one season in 1979; from 1980 onwards, it was performed by Don Messick, also the voice of Scooby-Doo. * His catchphrase(s) are (besides "Puppy power"): "Let me at him, let me at him!", "Put em' up, put em' up!" and "Uncle Scooby, let me at 'em, I will splat 'em!" Most of these are different in some way depending on the scene. * Scrappy is unique amongst television characters in that, in an ironic twist of fate, he both saved the franchise and was the result of its eventual decline. This is however, not proven, although the fact that he disappeared after the 80's makes one wonder. * Scrappy is depicted as a bit of a child prodigy in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, as he constantly uses new inventions that he supposedly created such as crazy rubber and his watch computer. * Scrappy makes a cameo in the Supernatural crossover episode Scoobynatural, during the chase song he's briefly seen during the Scooby-Dooby doors. * In the 2002 film mentioned above, Scrappy's middle name is revealed for the first time as "Cornelius." It's unknown, however, if this is the case for the standard continuity incarnation, if he he has one at all. In other languages Gallery Scrappy-doo.jpg| See also * Categorised gallery * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (relationship) * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo * Daphne Blake and Scrappy-Doo * Scrappy & Yabba-Doo (shorts) * Scrappy-Doo and Yabba-Doo References Category:Animated film characters Category:Babysitters Category:Coaches Category:Dogs Category:Doos Category:Journalists Category:Law enforcement Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up characters Category:Talking animals Category:Victims